Santa is Here
by MutsyTiger
Summary: Lucy ends up walking to the planned Christmas party at Sabertooth hence her frustrations in riding the train. Along the way, she meets trouble, but will Natsu be able to save her? Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries (sorry if it confuses you, just read if you don't understand what I'm saying at all!). Rated for those words. I don't own Fairy Tail. NaLu fluff. One-shot!


**Mutsy_Tiger: Well, aloha, me amigos! I'm not even sure if that was correct...actually wasn't that hawaiian and spanish?**

**Natsu: You already know that I wouldn't know 'cause I speak Japanese.**

**Lucy: It's Christmas~! Natsu, what're you doing?**

**Natsu: It's in the story, duh!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Yeah, I'm cancelling the Thanksgiving plot thing and changing it to a Christmas plot...hehe.**

**Happy: Go, Fairy Tail!**

**Lector: Go, Sabertooth!**

**Happy: Fairy Tail!**

**Lector: Sabertooth! You're visiting Sabertooth today!**

**Happy: Right...oh, yeah…**

**Lector: It should be, "Oh, yeah...right…" not what you said.**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Let's just read, 'kay?**

**Lucy: Le-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

**Levy: Introducing…**

Santa is Here~

Lucy's POV

_Christmas~ Christmas~ I love Christmas~! _It was Christmas Eve, and Lucy was wrapping the guild members' gifts for the exciting day. "So, Natsu has my homemade year's worth supply of food...mostly meat **(A/N: I think she overdid it…*sweatdrop* at least it lasts for a year, LOL)**, Happy with fish, Gray with a ton of clothes...or maybe I should go for the Juvia blanket *sweatdrop*, Erza, of course, needs strawberry shortcake **(A/N: It looks like she's giving almost everyone food or something)**, Wendy can have this cute green jade necklace, Carla gets...where did I put that box of chocolates?" Yup. Lucy was getting a ton of stuff for everyone. "_Lucy!_"

"Levy-chan, you _know _that I need to give everyone presents! It's Christmas, and you know I _LOVE _christmas~!" Lucy pouted.

"You don't need to stress yourself out _that much, _do you?" Levy was only getting everyone small gifts-you gotta save those jewels! "How did you even get all of the jewels to afford these?"

"Missions, Levy-chan," Lucy grabbed her ten-pounds-of-chocolates-in-a-box-for-Carla. "I wonder if Carla likes chocolate...eh, if she doesn't, I'll give her tea and give someone else the chocolates."

"Does Carla like tea? I think sometimes I see her drinking it...or it might be my imagination, but I would go with the tea. Give some like _me _the chocolates!" Levy laughed. "Ne, did you hear that Fairy Tail was invited to Sabertooth for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you plan on going there?" Lucy didn't know whether she would go or not. She decided that she would go if Natsu went. "Ne, do you know if Natsu is going? I don't know if I should go to Sabertooth (considering Minerva beat me to a pulp) and I think I'll go if Natsu is there," Lucy asked.

Levy shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess you'll see tomorrow at Sabertooth. Are you only going if your big, brave, boyfriend Natsu goes because you need him to protect you~?"

Lucy blushed furiously, "Levy-chan! Natsu isn't my boyfriend and you know it!"

Levy giggled, "Can't you take a joke, Lu-chan?"

Lucy shook her head slowly and sighed, "Seriously, Levy-chan…"

"Okay, okay! I've gotta go. Gajeel needs a Christmas tree and I'm gonna buy one right now when he _should've _bought one days ago!" Levy left the cozy apartment.

Lucy chuckled softly, "Gajeel needing a Christmas tree? I suspect that he made one out of iron or something…"

"Ya got that right."

"KYAAA!" Lucy tripped onto her bottom and winced. "Natsu, you startled me!"

"Mhm," Natsu climbed over the windowsill and laid on Lucy's bed along with Happy who dropped "dead" onto it.

Lucy's eyes filled with concern, "What's wrong with Happy?"

Natsu looked at Happy, "Oh, Happy? He just flew at max speed here. Don't worry, he'll be fine." He grinned that childish grin of his. Lucy shook her head, "You shouldn't even had let him fly at max speed when it wasn't even necessary!"

"I know, but I wanted to eat some food," Natsu said bluntly.

Lucy's eyes twitched, "So...you just came for food…?"

"Well, yeah! What else would I come for?" Natsu said as if it was super obvious.

"_NATSU!_" Lucy yelled and tackled Natsu to the floor while attempting to give him a black eye. "WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS, BAKA!"

Natsu stopped struggling for a moment, "But, aren't we going to Sabertooth tomorrow?"

Lucy paused, "You're going?"

"Yeah, are you?" Natsu inquired. "If you're not, I could just stay with you-"

"Yeah, I'm going," Lucy cut him off. "I plan on bringing everyone from the guild presents."

Natsu smiled mischievously, "What's my present?"

Lucy scowled, "You're not allowed to know! They're meant to be secret until tomorrow! If you find out now, it wouldn't be a Christmas gift, but a Christmas _Eve _gift."

"Why don't you give it to me now? There doesn't seem to be a difference between Christmas and Christmas Eve."

"You're supposed to give gifts on _Christmas! _Not Christmas Eve! You get the presents ready on Christmas Eve or something like that. Also, today is Gemini's birthday, so I wanna celebrate," Lucy explained.

"Celestial spirits have _birthdays?_" Natsu looked a bit puzzled.

"_No. They don't_-YES THEY DO!" Lucy huffed.

"...I never knew that!" Natsu scratched his head.

"Everyone has a birthday, Natsu. Even though they don't even know when they were born, we could make one up! Today is Gemini's birthday, so I baked this cake," Lucy held out a chocolate cake that had Gemini figures on them with stars and moons surrounding them **(A/N: Yeah...I couldn't come up with a better design ^-^')**.

Natsu drooled, "I can't wait until my birthday…when is my birthday anyway?"

Lucy stood in complete shock, "Y-You don't know when your birthday is? Not even how old you are?"

He shook his head, "I don't know when my birthday is or how old I am."

Lucy's face lit up, "Like I said. We could make one up then...right? How about on the first day of summer, since your name means 'summer?'"

"Sure. Age isn't that important, so I'll just go with no age," he grinned.

"Mhm. I think it's time you go home, Natsu. No staying over tonight! I need to get a full night's rest to give out presents to everyone, and I also have a present for you, so go!" Lucy put her hands on her hips.

Natsu pulled a face, "Demo-!"

"No buts! I need to get some rest for tomorrow," she glowered.

"Fine, fine," he picked up Happy and jumped out of the window.

"AND NEXT TIME, USE THE DOOR!" Lucy puffed. She then climbed onto her pink soft mattress and fell into a deep slumber…

^_^...^o^ Christmas day~!

Lucy hurriedly changed into her clothes. _I forgot to turn the alarm on! _Lucy was supposed to get ready at 8:00 AM when right now, it was 11:00 AM. _I only have thirty minutes! _She brushed her teeth, grabbed her..._enormous _red and green Christmas themed wagon and put all of the gifts inside. "I definitely need some help with this...it's gonna take a while. How does Erza manage to carry _her _stuff during missions?!" she pulled the wagon at least an inch towards the train station. "Oh, great."

^_^...^o^ One hour later at the train station…

"I'm sorry, Miss. The train left five minutes ago," the train guy gave Lucy an apologetic look.

"W-When does the next train come back?" Lucy was very sure with no doubt that everyone from Fairy Tail should be at Sabertooth right about now-well, the people who were actually going. _Train Guy, I hope I don't have to wait long! _"In fifty-five minutes, Miss. Gomen, but we can't wait for anyone if they're not in our range of view."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DOOOO?!"

The train guy had an obvious answer, "Wait or travel by foot."

^_^...^o^

Natsu's POV

"Oi, does anyone know where Lucy is?" Natsu sat on a barstool with some pork chops ready for him to devour.

"How should I know? Your girlfriend Lucy isn't part of my guild," Sting answered him. "Besides, don't girls like her take long to get ready...?"

Natsu looked a bit sulky, "Lucy usually gets ready like three hours before, or somethin'. I don't recall her being _that _slow, and Lucy _is not _my girlfriend!"

Sting just stared, "Yeah, right. You're always with her." Natsu just continued gobbling up his food and ignored Sting. _Where the heck are ya, Lucy? _

^_^...^o^ Fifty minutes later...

Lucy's POV

"You're good to go," the train guy let Lucy into the train. _FINALLY, THIS STUPID TRAIN CAME TO RESCUE ME! _"Arigatou, Train Guy," Lucy smiled, but frowned as soon as she thought of how long it would take her to get to Sabertooth. _Two hours...I'm hungry. _Lucy just took a bowl from Natsu's present and ate some hot ramen **(A/N: It'll STAY hot, whether you like it or not...that rhymes!)**. _Sorry, Natsu, but I just took one piece away from your gift. I'M JUST SO FREAKIN' HUNGRY! _"Two hours to go…" she sighed and continued slurping her noodles.

^_^...^o^ To Sabertooth!

Normal POV

"That's it! I'M GONNA LOOK FOR LUCY!" Natsu stood from his seat and walked to the exit.

"Lu-chan will come soon, Natsu, don't worry!" although Levy was sure that Lucy would come, she had her doubts.

"Yeah, right. She could be in trouble for all we know!"

"Or late," Levy twittered.

"Late, schmate, I'ma look for Lucy with this Santa costume then **(A/N: Lame excuse to have Natsu wear a Santa costume...but, oh well)**! Maybe she decided not to come...something might've happened. I'll just cheer her up or somethin'!" Natsu grabbed the Santa costume from out of no where and left the guild (Sabertooth).

Levy pulled a tiny smile, "Lu-chan will come! I have faith, at least. Unlike, Natsu..."

"Oi, Natsu is just worrying 'bout Bunny Girl 'cause she's his girlfriend," Gajeel gave Levy a knowing look.

She snickered, "True. Lu-chan denied, but I know it's true!"

^_^...^o^ To Lucy…

Lucy's POV

Lucy was snoozing on the train for at least three hours by now. "Ano, excuse me...Miss?" the train guy was gently shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Miss? Did your stop pass by by any chance?"

She yawned, "Nani? I don't know...my stop should be at Crocus..."

"Eto, Miss, we were there about one hour ago," the train guy deadpanned.

Lucy gazed at the clock, "3:30 PM…"

"H-Hai, Miss," Train Guy confirmed.

"...You know what? I'm walkin' on foot, buh bye," Lucy got out of the train and started walking to Sabertooth.

^_^...^o^ Natsu's coming, Lucy…

Natsu's POV

_She's...at a train station to Mt. Hakobe? What the hell? _Natsu could smell Lucy's scent from _miles _away. _Then she's heading to Sabertooth...with a lot of food. Lucy, ya weirdo, there's already food in Sabertooth! _Natsu was confused, "Why is Lucy bringing food anyway? She should already know that Sabertooth has food to live off of." He continued racing towards her by propelling his feet with his fire dragon slaying magic. He tried smelling to where her exact point was **(A/N: I KNOW THIS ISN'T HOW NATSU'S NOSE WORKS, but it's a fanfic. Let me have my fun~!)**. _In a forest _**(A/N: Sorry, it just always has to be a forest! Lol)**_...I have no idea of what it's name is or what's inside, but what the heck, I'ma go to her. _"It would probably take about thirty minutes anyway…" he said out loud.

^_^...^o^ Let's just skip to thirty minutes later, sorry, I'm gettin' really lazy 'cause of Christmas and stuff -.-'...

Lucy's POV

_ I feel like an idiot…scratch that. I _am _an idiot. _Lucy had forgotten that she was treading through snow (-_-'). She was getting _really _cold **(A/N: You know what's gonna happen)**. Suddenly...Natsu appears! **(A/N: Just kiddin'!) **Suddenly...she finds another Lucy standing right in front of her **(A/N: Very big surprise ._.)**. "A mirror…?" Lucy reached out to touch the other Lucy, but only went through Mirror Lucy, who moved as she did._Magic… _"Who's there?!" Lucy cautiously put her hand on the tip of her Fleuve d'etoiles-the special whip given to her by Virgo-that was situated on her left hip. _Is it Mirror Lucy?! _But Mirror Lucy wasn't moving. "LUCY!" someone was flicking her forehead, but she couldn't see anyone in her range of view except for Mirror Lucy **(A/N: In my opinion...scary and creepy)**. Lucy was alarmed at the thought of someone right in front of her whom she couldn't see. "Who is it?!"

^_^...^o^ That's just plain...terrifying…

Natsu's POV

Natsu was standing right in front of Lucy, who was acting as if she'd just or _is_ seeing a ghost. He flicked her forehead once more, "_Lucy!_"

She only responded with a "Who's there?!" and "Get away from me!" _If only she could tell me what's wrong with her… _"Natsu...Dragneel."

Natsu dodged a flying fireball, "Who are you?! Did you do this to Lucy?!"

Then appeared a mirror image to Natsu, "Natsu...Dragneel...is that me…or you?"

"What the fuck are you sayin'-?"

"Whoever is defeated...will be the one who stays in Earthland… The other...in everlasting snow…Lucy Heartfilia's...life...is at stake..." Mirror Natsu used Natsu's own signature move, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, against him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu countered with his Fire Dragon's Claw, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" A blast of magical eternano energy exploded in between Natsu's kick and Mirror Natsu's punch. Natsu easily had Mirror Natsu's fist distenigrate. "Well...that's just scary," Natsu mumbled.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Mirror Natsu shouted.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natus ignited both of his hands and brought them together to bring it crashing into Mirror Natsu. _Man, it's hard going against yourself...magic wise. _Now, Mirror Natsu was aiming for Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened. Mirror Natsu was about to use one of the Fire Dragon: Secret Arts._ That would wound Lucy until she couldn't feel even one ounce of pain _**(A/N: I KNOW it's not that powerful...or is it? I just wanna make it that powerful, pwease?)**_... _"STOP! LUCY! DON'T HURT LUCY!" Natsu swept his arms in a circular fashion in a desperate attempt to save Lucy from Mirror Natsu. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The immense heat of the flames of both Natsu and Mirror Natsu was burning Lucy slightly...or more than it should.

^_^...^o^ Lucy's time to come out now...! LUCY!

Lucy's POV

_I feel like I'm in a one hundred and forty degree oven! _Lucy was standing in agony while clutching her side, which got a bit burnt by _whatever _burnt her, but it hurt so damn much. "Goddamnit!" Lucy silently took out Cancer's key. "Open! Gate to the Great Crab, Cancer!"

Cancer appeared before Lucy and immediately went after Mirror Lucy, "Ebi, ebi!"

After he cut her hair, she turned into Lucy Ashley, "Wait, wait, wait, WHEN THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!" Lucy was shocked. That was the real, actual Lucy Ashley?! "Earth Lucy? Would ya mind explaining to me how I got here?" Lucy Ashley looked around her. "Hmph. So this is Earthland…"

"Yeah...long story short-magic! Random dude probably did this," Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, uh...where are we?" Lucy Ashley asked.

Lucy shrugged, "No idea. Maybe inside of...a void?"

Lucy Ashley raised her eyebrow, "A void? Like, you mean, nothing?"

"Yeah, that's what void means!" Lucy said. "Do you see anything in here besides us?"

Lucy Ashley shook her head slowly, "...No…?"

"Do you feel like you're getting burnt?" Lucy pointed to her sideburns.

"Kinda. Is it Natsu? I mean, your Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened, "I have no idea! He must be fighting somebody if he's burning me…"

Lucy then cupped her hands over her mouth and called out, "Natsu! If you can hear me, LISTEN UP!"

^_^...^o^ Natsu's hearing better be good…

Natsu's POV

"You damn-!" Natsu began to curse against Mirror Natsu.

"Natsu!" it was Lucy.

Natsu turned towards Lucy while Mirror Natsu stood with a blank expression kept on his face, "Lucy...? Can you see me?!"

"If you can hear me, LISTEN UP! I can't see you-" _An exact answer to my question. _"-and I can't hear you either, but I can feel you! To communicate with me, I suggest you think of something RIGHT NOW! 'Cause I'm stuck in some kind of void and I can't see or hear anything in the outside world."

"Well, that explains the no responding to my calls," Natsu said. "I'll try the most idiotic and non logical idea in the world." Natsu held Lucy's hand and thought, _Can you hear me...?_

^_^...^o^ Sorry for all of the switching POVs! Sumimasen…

Lucy's POV

"N-Natsu?" Lucy could feel something holding her hand. Lucy Ashley had suddenly disappeared after that warm and nice feeling. "Is that...you?"

"_Lucy. Santa is here," _Lucy could hear a chuckle in between that phrase.

She smiled softly, "So, it is you...Natsu."

_"Let's get out of here. I'll take ya to Sabertooth, but there's another me standing right in front of me right now. He might try to go after you-" _Lucy heard Natsu groan.

_"I'm gonna get ya out of here!" _she could feel herself being picked up and felt something that burned like fire-but in a...pleasant way? Like Natsu...but in a pleasant way. And then, she just remembered. The gifts! "W-Wait, Natsu! I have everyone's gifts in that wagon!" although Lucy couldn't see the Christmas themed wagon, she attempted to grab the handle of it anyway.

_"Chotto matte, Lucy! I'll get it later, but I have to bring you to Sabertooth first. Your safety is my _firstpriority _right now." _Lucy felt her eyes watering. _It took so long for me to buy and make all of those… _And Lucy wasn't just upset over the fact that it took so long to make them._ "Oi, Lucy. Don't cry. Remember, Santa is here! He'll get your presents to Sabertooth. I know...that you poured your heart and soul into making those gifts, but don't worry. "_

"...Natsu…" she continued to let her tears fall.

_"O-Oi! What'd I do now?!"_

"...Nothing...it's just..." she sniffled. "Arigatou...for always being there for me."

^_^...^o^ I was wondering if I should end it here...or should I not? I decided to put in a bit more paragraphs!

Lucy's POV

"Ne, Lucy. Can ya see me now?" Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy's face. The duo were now in Crocus in front of Sabertooth. "I'm gonna go get your presents now-"

"I can see you," Lucy cupped his face in her hands **(A/N: I can see where this is going…)**.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu stared into her eyes. "I-I gotta go get your gifts!" He rubbed the back of his head and ran off back into the forest. "I'LL SEE YA IN ONE HOUR!"

Lucy gawked at his leave and quickly grinned after, "Natsu...hurry back!" She knew...that he would always be able to hear her...even if she was in another galaxy from which was light years away.

**Mutsy_Tiger: I didn't get to finish this before Christmas, but, oh, well! Review for me if you either like me or the story!**

**Lucy: Should we add more chapters? For now it'll be a one-shot.**

**Natsu: Le-chan hopes that the ending wasn't a bit rushed! **

**Mutsy_Tiger: Hope you had a great Christmas yesterday! I'll try to get in another chapter for one of my other fanfics by New Years...and that was a crappy ending in the story. I was just trying to hurry to get it done on Christmas, but failed. See ya next time~**

**Everyone: PEACE!**


End file.
